Millard Nullings
An invisible scholar of all things peculiar. Description Millard Nullings is a peculiar child who is invisible. To stay hidden from others he is almost always nude. Miss Peregrine makes him put clothes on from time to time. Millard is 86 years old and has lived with Miss Peregrine for a great number of years. An estimated year of birth would be around 1922 to 1924, considering what year the book takes place in. He is one of the few characters who reveal their age to Jacob, the others being Enoch, Horace, Olive, and Emma. According to Jacob, Millard is a bit of a sycophant when it comes to the rules. He constantly refuses to help with plans and schemes. Although his refusal for what the other children view as fun Millard has his own hobby, He studies every living thing on the island: people, animals, everything. He has spent 27 years on it and is almost finished. He keeps all his notes in a old leather journal. He spent 3 years on pigs alone, and was consequently mocked by Hugh. Peculiarity Millard's peculiarity is that he is completely invisible, a state that he is permanently in. However, he reveals in Hollow City that he was born completely visible but bit by bit began to fade away like Bekhir's son. To stay hidden from others he is almost always nude. Miss Peregrine makes him put clothes on from time to time but seems keen on picking fights with her. Despite having no control over his peculiarity, Millard is optimistic about his peculiarity and uses it to full advantage. He has been able to become a master spy, pick-pocket, and observer of things that he is studying. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Millard spent lots of his time memorizing the actions of locals and occurrences of Cairnholm on September 3rd, 1940. Once Jacob arrived, he demonstrated this memorization quite helpful, as it got him, Jacob, and Emma out of a situation with angry villagers. When Enoch, Bronwyn, Emma, and Jacob go to question the corpse of Martin, Millard will have none of it and they have to bribe him not to tell Miss Peregrine. Meanwhile, when Dr. Golan raids the house, Millard manages to strip and follow him. The other children eventually meet up with Millard, who is stalking the wight, who has paddled out to the light house. He is a part of the team of children who heads out to retrieve Miss Peregrine. When they corner Golan in the lighthouse, he goes forth alone, because the fact that he is invisible gives him a better chance at not getting hit by Golan's gun. Unfortunately Millard is hit by a lucky shot to the chest. Millard is tended to by Bronwyn until they retrieve the bird from the wights, and he is quite ill until he visits the modern world, getting some proper treatment and painkiller. While in the modern world, he, Olive, and Emma help Jacob attempt to convince his father about the existence of peculiars. They soon depart their broken loop, Millard in either the second boat with three other passengers (Horace, Fiona and Claire) or is simply unmentioned when Jacob lists those in his boat, as he ends up in the latter by the beginning of the next book. Hollow City Picking up from where the first book left off, Hollow City begins with the children lost at sea. Millard is first mentioned helping correct Emma's navigation as they sail away from Cairnholm following it's destruction. Soon a storm hits, causing his loop atlas the Map of Days to be lost at sea. Millard is devastated, as it was a very rare artifact (one of five). When they reach land and spot the submarine hunters searching the beach, it is presumed that they are wights hunting them. They try to subtly hide their boats, but leave tracks. Millard strips off his bandages for the sake of not being seen and covers the tracks, but his wound begins bleeding once again. Although he tries to stop her, Emma burns his wound closed. He sulks for a while after. When Claire begs for another story while hiding from wights, Millard expresses his aggravation toward the Peculiar Tales. But, when they prove to have logical clues toward loops, he changes his mind completely, using the book through out the rest of the story. Finding the loop hidden in the mouth of the stone "giant", Millard is quite sure it is only a coincidence, but once inside, he changes his mind, becoming quite excited that there may be truth in the fictional. When the hollow is found in the loop, it is he who explains that the monsters have evolved, like peculiarities. In fact, he earlier explains to Jacob that his ability to see hollows will evolve. When they leave the loop, Millard navigates using Miss Wren's map. When they run into gypsies and are caught riding on their wagon, he plays a major role in their battle for freedom, hiding from sight while the others are captured. He sets off one of the peculiar eggs to distract the gypsies from noticing him pickpocketing the key from them. When they are caught in the act of escaping, they all use their powers against the gypsies, Millard was seen throwing eggs at them and shouting ominous words of destruction. When Bekhir wishes for his son to be examined, Millard is invited to visit, along with Jacob and Emma. Millard sympathizes with the boy, as he is slowly becoming invisible too, and he tells the young peculiar of advantages to being unseen. Later, when on the train, he attempts to comfort Jacob about his nightmares. He is also seen studying the Tales of the Peculiar, quite interested in the loop locations hidden inside. He continues, expanding on his thoughts of the hollows having peculiars' second souls. He also talks to Jacob of how he would have been a teacher, if not born the way he was. He also calls an attendent on the train pretty, causing Jacob to pity him, although he notices this by the way Jacob is looking at him and doesn't appreciate it much. Millard plays an important role in trying to phone a loop, although the plan failed as adults attempted to force them on a train. When that fails, they bring up the idea of entering a punishment loop. Millard panics at hearing this, explaining why it would be suicidal to do so. But, he comes up with the idea to capture a pigeon that will lead them to Miss Wren. He reads the story of the Pigeons of St. Paul's. Later, when they do find Miss Wren and are examining the bodies of what are believed to be tortured peculiars, Millard begins investigation. He denies the claims of the peculiars from that loop, angering them. But, he proves his point, explaining his theory that the wights do not only need ymbrynes, but are stealing the souls of peculiars to use for themselves. When the loop is taken over, Millard, along with the others, is taken captive by wights. After the fight at the train station, his whereabouts are confirmed to be with the captives as Caul "made sure he was accounted for as well." Relationships Jacob Portman Millard and Jacob are friends, although Jacob is no closer with Millard than he is with the other children. In the first book, his knowledge of the island impresses Jacob much to Millard's pleasure. In the second book they seem to bond a bit more, having personal and private conversations. Jacob soon pities Millard, because Millard has given up at hoping for a chance of having a normal life. Miss Peregrine Millard is considered a suck up to Miss Peregrine through Jacob's eyes. Though Millard is completely invisible when nude, Miss Peregrine knows when he's around spying. She occasionally wrestles with him on this issue of clothes. Millard obviously cares for the headmistress, as he risks his own life to follow Dr. Golan and return her to safety, getting shot in the process. Emma Bloom Millard and Emma are the first two peculiars Jacob meets in the loop, and their companionship is hinted, despite the fact they disagree upon whether Jacob is a wight or not. Although the two do have conflicting personalities, Emma still has a brotherly love for her fellow peculiar. Trivia *Millard would have liked to be a teacher, had he not turned invisible. * In Hollow City, Millard reads a Dutch saying aloud, so it can be assumed that he understands the language. He is also seen to read and understand old peculiar (though only a few words). Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Males Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Protagonists Category:Children